random_shatfandomcom-20200214-history
Chintendo
Chintendo is an console game computer company is an bemake the best consoleses ever. Please no body check me englihs since it perfict. CONSLONES Chintendo TVgame 69 Relase in 1827, this compsole is ther first evre. it wasnt unsuccessful, and competid wihth Schmagnavox SuperMarioOdyssey. Untile -1972.75. itwas in an series. Chintendo Gay n' Crotch Thsi wasd ther ferst handholded consmoles, liek TVgame 69 itwas an series. eachone olny includid juan gaem, wich incentiviceded buy of moer. itwasthermostsell consmole befor 1969 er -1982.888888 whehn suckage Chintendo Fatmicom relase for fatasses, this one is most suces. 1969 was relesa yer. but i lie it wazs realy -1983.98 maybe i think probably maybe. introduced supra mayro bross wich is best game ever made. Chintendo Mentertainment Systim A grate consile who hadded many fatmicom gaems. also inclided bery good mentertainment striper mans. nakid chipmunks. Chintendo GayBoy you play game wit littel boyses an they ar prety sexy smexey. alslo tetrass was consider best gaem 5 consmole. Chintendo Supa Fatmicom just a expired mcdonald coupon aned a empty tictac contain. alslo tity sprinkels. Supa Chintendo Mentertainment Systim basicaly a realy gud thingy thaht cann ply gaem. the is haev guud gaemses, specialy supa mayro wolrlder an konkey dong cuntry. alslo it competeded wit der Smegma GhengisKhan, wich was maybe prety gud comsol. Chintendo VasectomyBoy im gay. Chintendo 69 tHe absolute BESt consmole evar madeded, betr then aniy oter piecer o shet. BERT THAN EVAN ther Smegma Faturn. maDeD best gaem evar know as Supra Mayro 69. Chintendo GayBoy Coller BASICLY THER GAYBOY WIT COLLOR an som DIFRENT GAEMS. itwas prety gud. Chintendo GayCube The bestest gaem connsmole evaerr ,maded alslo YOUR NEXT temh consmel gaved us Supra Mayro Moonshine. BEast gaem evrr. Chintendo GayBoy AdvancedSlightly trhies comsenl is best one of handholded ones. ALSLO HADED POKEMAN EMRELD. THERFORE IT BEST. thay alslo relesed GayBoy AdvencedSlightly SP (SuperPenis), an thet were ias my sehner colege yer. Chintendo DS (DickSuckage) THsi consmole is ter best handlehelded consmeole of -2004.2004, becus is i amnt gayhomo. Chintendo WiiWiiInMePants EPROBEBELLY ther best onen motion conrol consmeoler everre madeded by Chintendo. EVen Smegma was gone alsolo MicroSoftPenis an alslo Suky wit der PlayWitMeDuckStation. Chintendo DickSuckage White A latear versin of DS wich is name whte for coloor of seaman. alsloe it smaler like ur dick. Chintendo 3DS (TripleDickSuckage) TIS were fister tripleDimension comsil. it were handholder since it smaler an alslo it were suces. realeaser in -2069 alslo know as -2011.77584 Chintendo WiiWiiInUPants conmole were unSUCCsesfill, an were disontne in -2222 ore --778898777.87878.-0878 killme Chintendo TripleDickSuckage XXXL thees vcosmole is were best COMsolE eeveer maqded. NO contested?! Whataf 3hin sleep 2 later Chintendo 2DS (DoubleDickSuckage) LES SUCES THEN TripleDickSuckage Chintendo Bitch TIS BEST COMSMONLE ES BER BES, it were hybrider an issan house comsole an at ter saem timen isan handholder somsoler. it olny haev Supra Mayro Odisy an Breath O' The Memes an alslo ithave Spalton 22 wich isonnly gaem wich mater to smole peoplelr honelsdty tho itis bad gaem dat attemoted to taek ovr wolrlder wit terible soundtracker, wich pepiul ofcourse praise infinite, wich thankgoodness som oter pepole ar realize that SPALTOONS SPUNDTRACK IS SUCKASS Category:SUGESTID REIDONG Category:Companys Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick Category:Smexy Category:Fact - the vectrex is the best video game console ever made ever in the history of ever